Finding Clary
by KatLovessShadowHunters
Summary: Has Anyone heard of the new show 'Finding Carter.' Finding Carter is an upcoming American drama television series, which is set to premiere on MTV, and it comes out on Tuesday, July 8th 10/9 c. I was inspired so this is 'Finding Clary', the full Prologue / summary is inside. And please Review if liked, I want to know if I should keep going or not, And thanks for reading if so. Kat
1. Chapter One

**Finding Clary**

**Prologue:**

I'm Clary Lightwood, I am 15 years old and I love my family, I live in California with my 16 year old sister, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, my 18 year old brother, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and my parents Maryse and Robert Lightwood, I am so happy living on a beach side with my family, in till I find my real family.

* * *

**Hey guys, I was really interested in the show 'Finding Carter' so I decided to make my own story, 'Finding Clary' and for more details on the show, I will put them at the bottom of chapter one.**

* * *

**~Finding Clary~**

**Chapter One**

"Clary! Wake up sweetheart!" I yawn quietly as I roll out of bed and trudge to the door, I open the door to see my smiling mother, Maryse Lightwood, I smile and shut my door as she walks away, I go to my giant closet and pick out a set out of black lace bra and boy shorts, I slid them on thankfully and pull on my dark blue skinny jeans that happen to fit, but are to long so its very wrinkled up at the bottom, I slid on my low cut socks and low cut converse, I slid on my 'Pretty and Perfect' white muscle T-shirt with the England flag in the background behind the words, I brush my hair and part it slightly to the side, as I am about to walk out I quickly remember my gray beanie and grab it, then finally I make my way down the steps.

"What's for breakfast?!" I yell as I see Max, the kid my mom babysits every day, from 6:05 A.M. to 2:30 P.M. and my father is a very rich man, he works all the time, but somehow finds 3 days out of every week to come home and spend time with his family.

"I was just making eggs and _turkey _bacon, I know how you feel about bacon." when I was a very small kid at 5, my favorite animal became a pig so I for some reason made my self despise anything with pork in it, and to this day I am an all 'NO BACON OR PIG NEAR MY MOUTH!'

"Thanks mom, and mom?" she looked over at me curiously, with her thick black hair, pretty but now dull of age blue eyes, dirty red apron, green ruffled blouse, black tight work skirt with green heels and beautifully clean white smile made her nearly identical to Isabelle her daughter, except like her father she got very dark brown eyes, now Alec, him and his mother are twins, I never knew how I got like I did, I already know I wasn't adopted, but how did I get my unruly and beautifully long red curls, green eyes, very short and lack of as much curves as the family, I mean Alec nearly has them!

"Um... I... need new-_a bra's_..." I whispered sense Alec, Izzy, Max, and father were just across the room.

"oh..? OH! Ok tell Izzy so we can go shopping" She said to me as I nodded and grabbed my plate. before I sat down, the kitchen phone rang, I looked up as mom answered it, she turned slightly pale as she quickly said,

"Right away sir, yes, no, yes, yea, ok, one hour _please_...bye-bye." As my mom turned toward me, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Alexander, Isabelle... They found Clary." I looked confused at all them, but I could tell they knew something I didn't.

"They want us down at the police station, and they said we can go willingly, or get arrested and they take Clary." I was very confused and shocked at least.

"Who told?" Izzy whispered, thinking deeply on whatever they are talking about.

"Your...My... Robert." my mother finally said, I still was as clueless as a bird flying into glass, but yet more questions came when mom's eyes landed on me.

"Clary, go pack everything you love, and anything you want, you won't see this house for a long time."

* * *

"Mrs. Lightwood, I will be taking Clary back, while you will go with Mr. Penhallow." A man that looked just like Isabelle and Maryse Lightwood said as Clary looked over she watched Robert Lightwood be hand cuffed and walked down the hall.

"DAD!" Isabelle yelled as Alec caught her from running down the hall after him, I just walked down the opposite hall with officer Herondale.

"What the hell is going on Mr. Herondale?" I asked just a tad angry as he sat me down in the chair across from him.

"Have you ever wondered why you never go to the doctor's office, or school or anything like that?" he asked calmly.

"No, well um- only- Yes." I finally answered honestly.

"I am going to tell you why." the very, very small stack of papers I don't ever remember him carrying he put right in front of me, he looked at me as if to say '_Look at it.'_ I nodded and opened the small folder they were in, the papers were just tiny cut out news paper clips from year 2000 and on.

* * *

**_The Morning news paper for "April 7th, 2000 at 3:00 a.m."_**

_New reporters say they have never seen a fire so bad in there in tire life, The Morgenstern Manner in New York city, 200 __acres __of land burnt down, and including the beautiful land, house and barn full of horses a family of 4 burnt with it, 23 year old Jocelyn Morgenstern, 24 year old Valentine Morgenstern and there 2 children, 8 month old __Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern and 2 year old Jonathan Christopher __Morgenstern__, except, shockingly, both children bones / bodies were missing from the crime seen, from The __New York Police Academy, Will Herondale __says quote,_

_"Both children are missing, no bone's found __for 4000 acres, police are __doing __anything and everything to find our best friends children."_

* * *

I looked up at officer Herondale quickly but began to read again, the next paper was 4 years later, in September 2004.

* * *

**_The Morning news paper for "September 20th, 2004 at 4:00 p.m."_**

_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, one of the richest children in America, at 6 years old was found alive with a women named Camille Belcourt at 25, the women had given him many drugs and if doctors are not careful they said,_

_"He may as well be on his death bed now, but we are very confident."_

* * *

_****__The Morning news paper for_ **"July 9th, 2005 at 11:56 a.m."**

_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern has passed with a 100% on the safety scale, he needs no more medicine for his medical problems __and has been adopted In the safety of Officer William Herondale's home but he quickly states to us,_

_"We are still searching for Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern and will not quit looking till we find her body." as he says her name Jonathan began to scream for his "sissy!" and does not quit till we had to leave the home._

* * *

**_The Morning news paper for "January 16th, 2009 at 2:00 p.m."_**

_The New York Academy has officially put up a monument up for Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern, her 10 year old brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and his "step daddy" were caught weeping in front of the tiny monument, but little __brother Jace Christopher Herondale was caught just frowning at the picture of little Clarrisa._

* * *

They went on about the brother in till...

* * *

_**The Morning news paper for "March 18th, 2011 at 6:38 p.m."**_

_The evening of March 18th, little "dead" Clarissa was seen in a mall in south Carolina w/ a grown woman with black hair, pale skin, big butt and bust, red t-shirt black jeans and black Adidas, and a younger version of that woman picking out clothes with little Clarrisa, this is the picture..._

(Imagine a Maryse and 12 year old Clary in a mall with Isabelle picking out clothes.)

_William Herondale put up fliers all around trying to find his best friends daughter, if this little beauty is seen call any police apartment near you and report sighting, and don't forget Clarrisa has been missing her whole life._

_William Herondale has told us many times he will find her... but will he find her before it's to late?_

* * *

I stood as I stared at the picture of me, Izzy and Maryse, my family...

"Clarrisa, I know this is hard for you but I am William Herondale and I have your brother, if you would want to meet him, he somehow still remembers you, but he has nightmares about the 3 beings that took you-" I cut him off sharply.

"What! no! my brother is Alexander Gideon and my parents are..." I calmed down in a defeated way when he pulled out a picture of my mother and father, I was an exact replica of her.

"Ok Clarrisa, ready to met your bit of real family?" He said as I offered a tiny smile, he smiled full.

* * *

**Hey guys! this is my new story, if you could anyone tell me how it is?**

**I wrought this in about a hour and 20 minutes I'd say at most, so if you like these long chapters, Comment about it, talk to me!**

**Question Of The My Longest Chapter I Have Ever Wrought!... What do you think is going to happen next chapter? / OR / Facebook, Twitter or Instagram?**

**Oh and do you guys want a Facebook page so you guys can tell me stuff and message me?**

**Comment!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**

**But most of all...**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter Two

Finding Clary.

Chapter Two: Meeting the Family and Explanation

* * *

"Um, so... Alabama?" (Location change she's going to, not New York sorry) I asked from next to William Herondale, we had got on a plane after he explained _everything, _it was forever till he stopped but I think I understand a lot better now, I nearly cried a few times when I realized Maryse lied to me my whole life, and since I was only 8 months old when I was stolen, it was literally my whole life.

"Yea, you used to live here." I nodded and looked out the plane window, we have been on for a while, so I am not so sure.

"Well we have time to learn about each other so... how old are you?" he asked me after only a few seconds of silence.

"15, how old are you and... I'm guessing _our_ family?" He smiled slightly and answered,

"Me, I am 34, your brother just turned 17 and he wishes you would come home every year." I smiled slightly but felt bad because I never new I had a brother other than Alec.

"What about that one boy... Jace Herondale...?" he looked up at me and smiled.

"You pay attention don't ya? He's turning 17 in a month or so, he's my real son." I nodded and asked something I have been thinking about since the police station.

"Did you adopt my brother?" he didn't look up for a while, but when he did he was smiling.

"No, but he refused to leave to have someone else, or be owned so no he's his own person." I nodded,

"He is just like me, well... I am just like him, stubborn and a pain in the ass." I replied as William chuckled.

"Yea I know, he has been like that his whole life, and I'd really like you to call me Will, I forgot to say that..." He looked at his watch and smiled.

"Yesterday." Again I did nothing but nod, I was, surprisingly I was excited to meet my family.

_**"PLEASE EVERYONE BUCKLE UP, THE FLIGHT IS LANDING, THANK YOU"**_

_"We have been talking for how long!?" _I said as I buckled up.

"I don't know but we have been talking forever." I smiled at how much of a happen person he was.

"Are you married?" I asked when the plane started to land.

"Yes, since 18 in fact, Tessa Herondale, 32 years old and 134 pounds." I laughed at when I realized he knew nearly everything about her.

"WERE LANDING!" He whisper yelled and I laughed even harder.

* * *

As we climbed out of the Taxi that took forever to get a very un-normally large house and with neighbors house atleast 20 feet from each other.

"This is a private residents, so no paparazzi for when... you came home." He smiled shyly as I, even to me shockingly hugged him, he retuned it after a moments of hesitation, then when I looked up at the house I seen some one wide eyed was standing on the porch, he had white-blond hair, black eyes, muscular and tall, when he yelled,

"Jace!... JACE!" when a Blondie came out he looked bored at the boy, but when he looked at me, his jaw dropped and I smiled shyly at both of them, I said, very stupidly,

"Do I get a 'Welcome home'? or a cake at least?" They smiled when I was knocked to the ground with a bone crushing hug and being kissed on the face.

"Clary, I missed you, I am so sorry, I love you- oh god Clary your safe!" I was nearly turning purple when he was pulled of me.

"Ugh... I can't breath" I said smiling as I stood up, when I looked up at who helped me up, it was Blondie and let me tell you, he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hi... I'm-" He cut me off smiling.

"Clary and I'm-" My turn.

"Jace?" I smiled and he nodded still looking stuck in a faze, when my brother elbowed him and said,

"Of limits, and wipe the drool." I giggled as he wiped his chin, trying to get the imaginary drool.

"So... you ready for your room tour...?" My brother asked after a few seconds.

"Jonathan, she just got here, take her bags." Will whispered as I smiled and say,

"I am fine, I can carry-" I turned to pick up my 5 bags when I seen they took them all but the very small one,

"I can carry the small bag then." I smiled as we walked up the porch and into the beautiful house.

* * *

"So, that was how you lived? Like a normal family?" we sat down on the couch after setting the bag down on my queen sized bed, which I did not need.

"Yep." I replied smiling, they looked so amazed, but I have no clue why.

"Well, we just- I thought- HOW?" Jonathan finally said, though I didn't understand what he meant.

"How what?" he shook his head and said,

"I was born with photographic memory, that's the only reason I remember you." I smiled.

"I remember tiny clips of my life with you too, the doctors said it would go away and that I would forget one day, that's what our mind was built for, for forgetting. But I never forgot you crawling around in your pink night dress and your little fingers grabbing at my hair as I smiled at you because you tried to pull my hair out, that was my favorite memory when you took your first bath with me and you tried to pull my hair out." I giggled as he smiled at me.

"You were my everything, and I watched as 3 intruders came in and took you from me, only Camille Belcourt cared enough to get me out of the fire and run away with me crying for you in her arms, I still have nightmares about it." He looked fazed, as if he was thinking back.

"Maryse was my mother for so long but... I can't say I am going to miss her." I said truthfully, I really don't know she take away my family, I loved her before this but... she took my life from me, the time I could have lived with Jonathan instead of Alec, Jocelyn instead of her and Valentine instead of Robert.

"You don't mean that, I missed Camille in till I was like 12, you may be mad at her, but she was in your life a little more than 14 years." I smiled a little and nodded.

"I guess you right, I am going to miss her, but I won't forgive her." he nodded and Will said,

"TESSA!" he ran up to a tall brown haired beauty, hugged he and spun her around while she laughed.

"Tess, this is Clary, Clary this is Tess." I stood up and I realized how short I really was.

"Hello." she smiled down at me when suddenly _Jace, _yelled,

"What's for dinner mom!?" Jace stood leaning against the door frame smiling I rolled my eyes as she smiled and said sweetly,

"How 'bout you order something while me and your father go upstairs and-"

"OK!" Jonathan and Jace yelled looking mortified as I laughed so hard I snorted.

* * *

And after that Jon and Jace sat on the couch while a sat across from them and Jon suddenly jumped up, looked over to the clock smiled and looked at me and Jace and asked me,

"You ever been to a house party?" I shook my head and then he said,

"Want to go to one?" I smiled and said,

"Not alone for sure but if you go... sure." Jon smiled pulled me up, and with Jace right with me we went out side.

"That's YOUR car?!" I said, it was a beautiful mustang the color of the sky, I looked at him and he shrugged and smiled.

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled as I ran up to the door but didn't touch the handle, I looked at him and he nodded as I opened the car I carefully slid in and shut the door, after a few seconds Jace and Jonathan were looking at we weird when I smiled and said,

"When I was little Alec and I used to look at car magazines all the time and there was a car just like this and it had "CLARY" on the side, of coarse I just thought it was cool cause that till I got older..." they were smiling and Jon was shaking his head.

* * *

When we got there, it was loud, to much drunk and nearly naked teenagers, one girl had all her clothes off but her black thong and she was running around grinding on random people, weird right?

"Wow, hottie to your left!" whispered Jon, I shook my head as I heard yelling, it sounded like 'Yo Slut' I spun around as some girl walked up to me.

"SOOOO! new school slut, no she would never make it she's to... Innocent looking." I looked at her and rolled my eyes, I spun around and went to walk up with Jon when she pulled my hair I yelped and at this people even Jon and Jace were looking mortified as I slapped her, Hard.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled as she went to throw a hit I ducked, ("Turn Me On ft. Nicki Minaj") was playing and people were really clapping to out fight and to the beat, she recovered quick and went for a punch and I ducked behind her and laughed, she was at least a foot taller than me and was fast, but I was faster, it went on with my dodging in till she spun around and we were a good 2 feet apart I laughed and said, ("I'm a Freak ft. Pitbull, is playing now.")

"You weak ass bitch." I threw my punch and everything, even the music went silent as she fell backward on the floor, I quickly pinned her down and began my punching spree again, only stopping when she pushed me up on my feet and I went back to dodging and punching, only stopping to dodge, when we got near the front door I pushed her out to the front yard, circling each other as everyone crowded us she replied with a bloody nose and no doubt, a soon to be black eye,

"Well I've never had a fight this good, I usually had them bitches down and out by now." I smiled and said

"Well I am not them other bitches am I?" she snorted.

"You might as well be." her eyes flicked behind me and I spun and kicked, a random... foot ball player was lying on the ground. I turned to look at her and said,

"What was that... _Bitch_?" I quirked my head to the side when she jumped at me and then she was on the ground.

"Rule One: Never go for the kill, let it come to you." I smiled looked up and everyone and I mean everyone looked surprised, and it was actually hard to get her down, I can tell I broke one or two of my fingers, and I was limping as I walked- _limped_, over to Jon, I smiled and said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Take me home big brother." A few gasps and a bit of gossip was started as he smiled and said

"Sure thing little sister." He walked me up to the car, Jace just helping with the car door but still smiling as everyone watched us get in the car and ride off.

* * *

"YOU JUST BEAT UP _THE POPULAR__ GIRL_!" Jon smiled and Jace was amazed, looking up and down my small petite body, and smiling with his perfect teeth, I laughed and said,

"Well it hard, I broke a couple fingers, and I am limping, how are we going to explain this to Will and Tessa?" suddenly there smiles dropped and Jace said,

"Dad is going to be so pissed for sneaking out _and _breaking Clary's bones on the first day she was here." I laughed and said,

"But it was my fault if anything." they nodded and Jace said,

"How did that fight even start?" I looked over at him and said,

"Well said I was to Innocent to be a slut then I rolled my eyes, went to walk with Jon and she pulled my hair, by then you guys were watching." he nodded and we stayed quiet till _"Turn Me On ft. Nicki Minaj" _started to play and I turned it up and smiled at Jon I started to sing along when I heard Jace start I started laughing and finally we were all screaming the lyrics with the windows down I was laughing to hard to notice we had pulled in the drive way.

* * *

**Don't worry her first day is not done! anyway, I wrought a lot and I am writing another chapter right after this one is put out there.**

**Any way question of the second day of writing long chapters... Did you like the fight scene / OR / Which song did you like better in the chapter? Mine was "Turn Me On Ft. Nicki Minaj"**

**Comment!**

**Follow!**

**but most of all...**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Kat**


	3. No Chapter

**Hey guys! my computer has crashed horribly, like... almost to the unfix-able! and i might not even be writing for awhile. :(**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I have been writing multiple chapters and new stories, so i will be updating all my stories soon.**

**SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~ KAt**


End file.
